Vengeance
by Cele Elensar
Summary: Captain Barbossa wasn't the only dastardly pirate to sail the waters of the Caribbean. Travis Flint of the Sea Serpent is similar to him in rage. Traveling the seas with a taste for revenge, he has long lived with a broken heart. For years he blames one m
1. Default Chapter

_**Title:** Vengeance  
  
**Authors:** Cele Elensar, Sparrow Greenleaf, and Mystykyten  
  
**Genre:** Action/Adventure, and Angst  
  
**Rating:** R – for character torture, rape, and use of strong language. _

_**Disclaimers:** None of these Characters belong to us. Walt Disney's Pirates of the Caribbean have inspired our stories. Everything belongs to them, Gore Verbinski, Jerry Bruckheimer/ Buena Vista Home Entertainment...etc. We are not making a profit from our work; it is just for your enjoyment.  
  
**Summary:**_ _Captain Barbossa wasn't the only dastardly pirate to sail the waters of the Caribbean. Travis Flint of the Sea Serpent is similar to him in rage. Traveling the seas with a taste for revenge, he has long lived with a broken heart. For years he blames one man, one man for making him suffer. Jack Sparrow was that very man. Finally years have past and the opportune moment has come to this long lost soul. Making an attempt, he succeeds to capture the one true friend close to the flamboyant captain. Now it is up to Jack to save a friendship. Will he make it in time, or will Jack's closets friend join his father at the bottom of Davy Jones Locker?_

* * *

**__**

**_Chapter 1_**  
  
Will Turner looked out to the sea smiling at its beauty. He sighed as he felt the cold breeze play over his face, blowing his short hair back. The sun was just finishing its day's work, leaving the moon to take its place. This time of the day was so peaceful and calming. But his plans were the main focus of his mind.  
  
Turning he left the ocean shore back to the shop. He still had loads to do. The calmness and serene feeling began to vanish, and soon nervousness and anxiety replaced them.  
  
Things weren't going his way. He was worried that the long hours of preparation would go for nothing.  
  
Will hurried to the Blacksmith shop where he had to finish an order placed by the Commodore before he could pick up Elizabeth.  
  
His palms began to sweat as he opened the door. It would be exactly an hour and a half until he was supposed to leave to pick her up. That gave him enough time to finish what the Commodore had ordered, and to prepare a perfect night for the one he loved.  
  
He picked up the hammer and laid the sword on the workbench and began to work. He began to think about her, about her beauty, and about how much they had gone through together. He wasn't paying much attention to anything else.  
  
"Alright. Breathe. That's the key, breathe." Will stopped hammering. His mind was thinking of everything else about tonight instead of what was at hand. Commodore Norrington specifically wanted this sword done by tonight, and he wasn't a man who would change his mind. Will wiped his brow, and looked down. After taking a moment of breathing he went back to work. Lately Elizabeth had been driving him crazy. He began to feel different towards her, but it wasn't a bad thing. Somehow she knew how to mess with his emotions. The sight of her heightened his senses, and made him go mad. Tonight Will was going to change that.  
  
A loud voice awoke him from his thoughts causing him to jump and to drop the hammer on his foot. He winced as he turned to Norrington.  
  
"Mr. Turner. Do you have my order?" He asked.  
  
Will tried to hide a wince. "Yes I do."  
  
Norrington raised his brow. "Well Turner? Where is it?" He folded his arms waiting. A small smile crossed his face as he looked at the blacksmith. The boy was humorous when clumsy.  
  
"Oh, right...right. The order. I have it right...oh." His words were cut off as the sword slipped from his shaking hands. He could tell that the Commodore was enjoying this. Trying to hide his red face, he bent low to pick it up.  
  
"Are you alright Will? You seem a bit...uptight." He smiled as he bent over as well to pick up the sword, recoiling quickly in pain.  
  
"I am-ow!" he was cut off as his skull collided with Norrington's. He rubbed his head where he had hit it. "Sorry. I'm so sorry." Will apologized as he saw Norrington doing the same.  
  
"Mr. Turner. I am fine. There is certainly something on your mind that has caused you to turn into a nervous wreck." He rubbed his head before standing up straight and brushing off his jacket.  
  
"Now that there isn't a sword in your hands and that you are potentially not a threat to me, I advise you to sit down before you hurt yourself further. I ask you again, are you all right? Is there something you need to tell me?"  
  
Will almost missed the chair as he made to sit down. Fortunately he gripped it tightly. "I'm fine. I'm fine," he muttered more to himself than anyone.  
  
Norrington raised his brow again, looking suspiciously at the young man. "I see. Well, I need to be off. I thank you for your time on this," he lifted the sword and examined it in light. "Thank you." He turned away and walked out of the shop.  
  
Will stared blankly at the door in which Norrington had retreated through. In shock and horror over what had just happened over the past few minutes._ 'Well if he already did not think I was bloody insane, he definitely does now...'_ Will thought bitterly. He sighed and made to stand up from the chair, but was not very fortunate and stumbled yet again, this time over his own feet. He found himself with his face on the ground. He groaned.  
  
The young blacksmith swore loudly. He still had so much to do before he got to see his beloved. He slowly pushed himself off of the ground. Now, he needed to look presentable for her.  
  
Will bathed all of the sweat and dirt from his falling on the ground. It was a bit harder than it looked, as Will had been falling around all day anyway. He put on his best clothes and coat. Putting his hair up in a ponytail he surveyed himself in the mirror. _'Well, it's not going to be any better than this.'_ He thought. With that, he picked up the last touch on his perfect plan and left.


	2. Chapter 2

__

**Title:** Vengeance

_**Authors:** Cele Elensar, Sparrow Greenleaf, and Mystykyten_

_**Genre:** Action/Adventure, and Angst_

_**Rating:** R – for character torture, rape, and use of strong language. _

_**Disclaimers:** None of these Characters belong to us. Walt Disney's Pirates of the Caribbean have inspired our stories. Everything belongs to them, Gore Verbinski, Jerry Bruckheimer/ Buena Vista Home Entertainment…etc. We are not making a profit from our work; it is just for your enjoyment. _

_**Summary:** Captain Barbossa wasn't the only dastardly pirate to sail the waters of the Caribbean. Travis Flint of the Sea Serpent is similar to him in rage. Traveling the seas with a taste for revenge, he has long lived with a broken heart. For years he blames one man, one man for making him suffer. Jack Sparrow was that very man. Finally years have past and the opportune moment has come to this long lost soul. Making an attempt, he succeeds to capture the one true friend close to the flamboyant captain. Now it is up to Jack to save a friendship. Will he make it in time, or will Jack's closets friend join his father at the bottom of Davy Jones Locker?_

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 2:** A Turn into Shadow_  
  
Elizabeth stepped out onto her balcony over looking the crystal blue sea. The breeze was strong and blew at her soft white skirts and played with her hair. The sun was just setting making the water sparkle. She loved this time of day.  
  
Will headed up to the path that led up to the Governor's mansion. He gulped. His breathing was shaky. He was just hoping that he wouldn't pass out. It was too late to turn back now, and his feet did not want to stop walking. All too quickly he found himself at the door and he knocked.  
  
Elizabeth heard the knock at the door and ran from the balcony out the door of her room. Will had said he would stop by and she prayed that it was him. Running, she passed the butler and opened the door. There stood Will. Elizabeth bit her lip and smiled. "Will! You came!" She didn't wait for him to say a word before she leapt into his arms and kissed him.  
  
The look on her face made it all worthwhile. "Of course I did. Do you wish to take a walk? I have a surprise for you," he said, no longer feeling the nervousness that had befallen him just a few moments ago.  
  
"Yes, I'll come," she smiled while she pulled the loose strands of hair from her face.  
  
"What is this surprise you have for me?" she asked with eagerness, almost like that of a child.  
  
"Well, it's a surprise. You will have to wait and see," Will said. She looked so child-like and sweet. This was the same girl who had taken on undead pirates just a few months ago. "Now, I'm going to have to tell you to close your eyes," he informed her.  
  
Elizabeth rolled her eyes impatiently. "Fine. Just don't go leading me into any puddles or trenches." She held out her hand for him to take. "I trust you."  
  
Will laughed. "Alright then." He held the hand that she held out. He began leading her to the spot that he had set everything up.  
  
Minutes seemed to tick by and still they had not reach Will's destination. "Love, I feel like we have been walking for days, are we not there yet?" she asked in an innocent child-like voice as she made a sad pouting face just to entertain Will.  
  
He stifled his laughter. "Well, I will tell you that we have not been walking for days. But you may open your eyes now," the young man said.  
  
Elizabeth did so and gasped at what she saw. "Oh Will! You did this for me? Oh it's beautiful." She moved up to his side and held his hand tighter. There upon the grass laid a soft blanket with a picnic basket on top, and flowers spread all around. The sun had just finished setting and a soft glow filled the small area they were standing in.  
  
Will gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I love you," he told her, and then they sat down. He ran his fingers through her hair and it was silent between them for a moment.  
  
Elizabeth then broke the silence moments later as she looked him up and down. "Love it is quite warm out, why are you wearing a coat?" She laughed as she began to pull it off him. "From working in a shop and then coming out here, you must be burning up! This is after all the Caribbean."  
  
Will laughed and allowed her to pull off the coat. "I wanted to look presentable in case I ran into your father," he said, his smile fading a bit from his face knowing that he did not like him. "Plus, it will be cold later and you will need it."  
  
"Thank you for your concern, but love you shouldn't worry about my father as much as you do. I love you and that should count as more than enough." She pushed him over and kissed him, laughing the whole time. She was in an awfully good mood, and being with Will made everything much better.  
  
He deepened the kiss, letting his hands roam in her hair. This was the way that it was supposed to be.  
  
Elizabeth again pulled away from Will and looked at him. He was handsome and just being with him flared her sense. She loved it, and she loved him. Smiling she stuck her tongue out.  
  
Will laughed. "You look so beautiful when you do that," he joked.  
  
"I do?" she asked with a questionable look on her face. "You must be joking, you do it."  
  
"How's this?" he asked and stuck his tongue out at her.  
  
"Just marvelous!" She clapped her hands together and laughed, falling backwards.  
  
He laughed and joined her on the blanket. "Well, Miss Elizabeth.... I have you now. Right where I want you." Knowing her weakness, he began to tickle her.  
  
Elizabeth began to scream and giggle as he tickled. "That isn't fair..."  
  
"And why not?" he asked as he paused to allow her to catch her breath.  
  
"You know my weakness, and I have no clue what yours is... You took advantage!" She breathed deeply as she still giggled.  
  
"I do not have a weakness," he said laughing.  
  
"Of course you must! All heroes have weaknesses. Samson and Achilles both have weaknesses and are both known to be the best warriors of this world. You possibly couldn't avoid having one." She moved closer to him and tried tickling, but it was useless. The only laughing was to mock her.  
  
"Well, even if I did. I wouldn't tell as you told me yours. You will just have to try and find it," he said.  
  
"As I've said, that isn't fair!" She growled and sat up on her knees.  
  
"Okay, well then...don't give up. I do have a weakness, or a weak spot. But you will have to figure it out."  
  
Elizabeth fell silent and bit her lip as she looked at Will and the surrounding area, thinking of where his weakness was. Finally she resulted to under his knees. With a devilish grin she jumped on him and began tickling, laughing for she finally found his weak spot.  
  
"Oh, that's not fair...stop..." Will was trying to hold his composure but it seemed at long last she had found out.  
  
"Oh don't tell me this isn't fair. I got you!" She giggled as she continued to tickle, letting him break with laughter.  
  
Will smirked at her. "Well, shall we eat?" he asked her, his breath still coming in quick gasps from all of the tickling,  
  
"Yes. I would love to see what you have prepared." Elizabeth sat back, and fixed her skirts as Will moved to the basket. She took deep breaths as she worked on her composure. That was the most fun she had in a long time.  
  
Will pulled out a few candles and lit them on a couple of stones; reaching inside the basket he pulled out the food and began fixing all so it looked perfect.  
  
Elizabeth couldn't stop smiling as he worked hard to make this night wonderful. "Will this is just amazing."  
  
Will thought for a moment on what to say as he continued to work on the meal. "Do you ever think about the future?" he finally spoke, "About where you will be in twenty years from now?" Will asked as he leaned back to look at the blackened sky where stars were beginning to appear.  
  
Elizabeth grabbed the grapes that Will laid out and moved next to him. Making herself comfortable she rested her head onto his stomach and looked up at him.  
  
"Well I suppose I will be alive then, hopefully..." she paused, "Will, I really don't know. Twenty years from now is an awfully long time."  
  
"I know. That is why I asked." He said smiling down at her.  
  
She gave him a quizzical look. "Where do you think you will be in twenty years?"  
  
Will did not answer right away. "Perhaps I will be away from here. With..."  
  
"Away? Why away?"  
  
"Away from here. Some place were I feel like I belong...with you..."  
  
"You do not feel like you belong?" Elizabeth seemed not to get the hint.  
  
"Like I belong here. I have always felt that I should be someplace else. Only now do I know where that is."  
  
Elizabeth set the grapes down and moved next to him, placing her hand on his chest and looking into his eyes. "Will. Why have you never felt like you belonged? Where is this place that you feel you are apart of?"  
  
"Its because, I felt like I did not fit in with everyone else. That everyone was so different from me." He threw a grape in the air and tried to catch it in his mouth.  
  
Elizabeth giggled at his attempt. "You are too much." She tried and successfully caught it, tasting the victory.  
  
Grinning, she looked at him again, "You belong here William Turner, with me." She threw him a grape in which he caught.  
  
Will made another attempt on his own and missed again. "This is harder than it looks. It's a talent that I do not possess," he said, shrugging.  
  
"Am I finally beating you at something my love?" She tapped her finger against the tip of his nose.  
  
Will smiled and took another grape. He threw it up and to his surprise he finally caught it on his own. "I have mastered it!" He grinned and watched as the woman looked slightly put out by his achievement.  
  
"And just once I thought I could beat you at something..." This time she tried balancing a grape on her nose while her head rested on the blacksmith's stomach, but soon she found her task very unsuccessful since Will could not stop laughing.  
  
He laughed as she glared at him even more. "Not easy is it?" he asked her. He took another grape. "So nice out tonight, don't you think?" he asked, changing the subject.  
  
Elizabeth paused and glanced up at the sky. "It is lovely. What have you done tonight is lovely." She put the grapes aside and moved in closer to Will, resting her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and just felt the warmth of his body, she felt peaceful. With her left hand she slowly moves it up and down his chest, watching it rise in a continuous pattern.  
  
"How is it that I am so lucky to have you?" Elizabeth asked softly, not expecting an answer.  
  
"The same reason that I am to have you," he replied, glancing at her as he continued to run his hand through her hair.  
  
She wanted to spend the rest of the night with him, just like this. "I love you..." She let the statement remain until it was whisked away by the wind, down off the cliff and towards the sea.  
  
"I love you more than I could ever say," Will replied after a long peaceful silence.  
  
"What you said is enough."  
  
"But is it Elizabeth?" He turned his head towards her to look into her dark eyes.  
  
"What do you mean Will?"  
  
"Elizabeth Swann.... Will you.... Will you marry me?" Will asked, his voice stronger than he felt.  
  
"Oh Will!" She sat up and looked at him, her hair falling down across her face and neck.  
  
Will smiled nervously awaiting her answer, hoping, no, praying that she would say yes. Will watched for her reaction, pure joy falling over his face as Elizabeth's lit up.  
  
"Yes!" Elizabeth covered her mouth with her hands before opening them back up, "I will marry you!" Tears immediately sprang from her eyes. "Yes, I will."  
  
Will felt a sense of calm as she jumped into his arms. But that was replaced by pure joy. He laughed and held onto her as he kissed her. Never had he felt this way before. "I love you so much!!!" he said through his laughter. He felt like as if he were invincible.  
  
Elizabeth moved her head to his shoulder as she hugged him tight. "Oh, I am so happy," she cried.  
  
Will too was very happy; it was truly the best day of his life. He couldn't believe it, his dream was happening. "I love you," he said, not aware of anything else.  
  
Elizabeth and Will continued to kiss deeply. Just then a loud explosion came from the direction on the town, it tore them a part.  
  
"What was that?" Elizabeth asked, fear was evident in her voice; she could guess what it was. It was the same sound that happened the day she was taken. "What is happening? Please don't let it be..." she couldn't continue.  
  
Will waited a second before more explosions rang through the air. "We must be under attack by pirates," he said, stating the obvious. He got up, "I think we should go inside," he remarked.  
  
"No not again, I don't want it to happen again!" Elizabeth rose from where they lay, with the help from Will.  
  
"Me neither. We must get to the fort. Quickly." Panic rose in his voice, remembering what happened last time.  
  
Elizabeth froze where she stood. Fear gripped her heart. She stared out into the dark sky that was being lit by the explosions.  
  
The explosions were sounding closer now. Will grabbed Elizabeth's arm and they hurried off, not wanting to get hurt. As they got closer to the port they could hear screams of the people who lived there.  
  
"Will what are we going to do? We must find my father!" Elizabeth was not thinking straight. Every few minutes another terrible memory flashed through her mind.  
  
"Will!" she cried out, as they were suddenly surrounded by a group of the pirates that were attacking Port Royal.


End file.
